A Serpent in the Garden that Winds Around His Feet
by flowerofsin
Summary: Aizen has a talk with one of the shinigami in training that has caught his attention. Characters: Aizen & Tousen.


Title: The Serpent in the Garden that Winds Around His Feet

Author: Eumenides (flowerofsin)

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Aizen & Tousen

Prompt: 036 (ideal)

Word Count: 736

Rating: PG

Summary: Aizen has a talk with one of the shinigami in training that has caught his attention.

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns everything, I own nothing.

Walking across the meadow, Aizen found Tousen where he had thought he would, standing by his friend's grave. He was well aware that it was the young man's habit to do so at this time of day. Sousuke had found the story of why the blind young man had decided to become a shinigami interesting when he'd heard it from one of his superiors. He had an inkling that there was promise to be held here, which is why he currently sought Kaname out.

Sensing a reitsu that he hadn't been able to forget since he'd first felt it, Tousen turned in the direction of the approaching officer. "Aizen-sama?" Tousen asked, "Is there something you need from me, sir?"

Aizen noticed how the young man's face brightened at the prospect of being of use to a superior. He smiled faintly. This one was eager to please. "Nothing much. I was just taking a stroll before I saw you. It's very peaceful here."

"Yes, it is," Kaname replied, his smile faint and sad. His eyes turned back in the direction of his friend's grave.

Sousuke regarded the shinigami in training with interest. "It's such a shame that she passed so soon," Aizen remarked, referring to Tousen's friend.

Kaname turned toward his superior, his expression brightening. "Did you know her, sir?"

"Only in passing," Aizen admitted, "But it was enough to realize that she would have made a wonderful shinigami. She was so full of purpose, so young and eager to fulfill it."

"That she was," Tousen agreed. Aizen watched a warm smile bloom on the young man's face. "I admired her very much. "

"Cut down while in the prime of her life, by someone who was supposed to care for her. It's such a tragedy," Aizen remarked, his voice full of an emotion that he didn't feel.

"Yes, it was," Tousen said as his face fell.

"And her husband got off too lightly for what he had done." Aizen gazed at the young man intently through narrowed eyes. "Sometimes I think that there is no justice in this world."

Sousuke watched Tousen's eyes widen before the young man turned back toward him. "Yes, sometimes I'm not sure either. That's why I want to fight for it," Tousen said, his expression eager, "because she can't anymore. But sometimes, I'm not sure if I'm good enough. I'm not sure if I have the strength that she did." Kaname's grip tightened on the sword that he held.

Aizen 's gaze traveled from the way Kaname held the sword to the profile of the young man's face. "I'm certain that you'll do as well as she would have." He moved closer to cover the hand that Tousen held his sword in with one of his own. "This was her zanpakutou, wasn't it? If your heart wasn't as pure as hers, you wouldn't be able to wield it."

Tousen blinked, glancing down at where the officer held his hand then back up in the direction of his face. "I... I suppose you're right in a way, sir."

Aizen's hand slid up Kaname's arm, making him shiver slightly as it traveled up to his shoulder. Aizen used his grip on it to turn Tousen toward him fully. "I'm sure of it," Sousuke said, his voice lulling "Her zanpakutou accepts you because you share her will to fight for the ideals that she held." His eyes narrowed. "To do whatever you must to bring them about."

Tousen's eyes glittered up at Aizen. The shinigami's voice held a certainty that appealed to Kaname. He wished that he could have that sort of strength, that sureness of purpose. Perhaps one day soon, he would. He felt his face heat at the continued weight of the man's hand on his shoulder. Tousen's hands itched suddenly to rise, reach out, and put a face to the man whose spiritual strength washed over him. He resisted the urge, smiling warmly at the other man instead.

Aizen gazed into Tousen's face, the aura about him all too familiar. It was the aura of someone who wanted desperately to believe in something beyond himself, something that he could be a part of. History was the tale of such men who died for it. Who killed for it. Aizen's smile darkened in a way that Tousen couldn't see. Yes, this one could be very useful to him in the future.

End


End file.
